


Pet Parents (Logince)

by mt_reade



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Logan and Roman are pet dads, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman really wants a puppy, Romance, TW: vivid images of pureness and preciousness ahead, big sweethearts, just fluff, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_reade/pseuds/mt_reade
Summary: Roman’s wanted a dog since he was little, and falls in love with basically every one he meets. His boyfriend, Logan, however, feels otherwise.“No dog, Roman. That’s final.”But of course, just like always, Roman finally convinces him.A fluffy story about Roman and Logan finding their furry friends, and all the shenanigans that is their family now.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721833
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Part One

"That's a terrible idea."

"What? How can you even say that?" Roman gasps, a hand pressed to his chest dramatically. He's sitting across the table from his boyfriend, fork elevated midway to his mouth and suspended in his offence.

Logan sets down his glass of wine, and shakes his head. "You live in an apartment with roommates, Roman. Your room is so small that you can stand in the center and touch both walls by simply leaning, and you don't have to move either of your feet. You're in university classes full time, and you're busy in the evening with your acting work. Those are not the proper living conditions for a dog. Especially a young puppy, such as you're suggesting."

The theatre major had received a message from his Aunt Patty this morning, about how her beagle, Sheila, has given birth to a litter of baby puppies. They aren't ready to be moved yet, however in a couple of weeks, they will be in need of new homes. Patty explained how she just couldn't take care of all of them. She had asked if maybe Roman could take one off of her hands, knowing full well how much Roman has always wanted a dog. She even sent him a picture of one in particular, a bit of a primadonna as she put it, who she's named Princess. She's just about the cutest thing Roman has ever seen, and of course he's in love, and now convinced he's going to bring her home. Logan, on the other hand, feels that that's not really the best idea.

Roman scoffs. "How dare you. I would _love_ her!"

"I have no doubt." Logan rolls his eyes. "But that doesn't change the fact that, no matter how much you love her, she'll grow up in a glorified broom closet of an apartment, with an owner who can't afford to buy her the better brands of food, and is out of the house for hours every day, and I don't even believe that your apartment complex _allows_ pets."

Roman glares Logan for a moment, before sighing, and hanging his head. "Yeah, you're right." He kind of knew that already, and that's perhaps the reason he brought it up at all; because his know-it-all boyfriend would maybe pull out some random fact that could ease his concerns. But, it just seems like it's not meant to be, regardless of how perfect of a puppy she seems to be for him.

But then, he has a thought, and his head whips up. His eyes are alight, and excited. He grabs Logan's hand across the table, and says enthusiastically: "Oh my goodness, Logan, what if _you_ took her?"

Logan blinks. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Come on!" Roman grins. "You're staying with your cousin in his house, right?" He knows it's true. It's no secret that Logan is staying with his aunt and uncle, and their son while he's here for school. "Plus, you're like, a huge nerd and you _read_ and stuff instead of going out. You could totally take her!"

Logan's shaking his head furiously, eyes wide in horror. "No way, absolutely not. I do not want a puppy. If I ever were, by some miracle, get a dog, it would be older and already trained. Besides, I think Remy would have my head." He says, preferring not to imagine how his cousin would react if Logan brought a dog into his crib. The high-schooler would probably murder Logan in his sleep, or worse, _drink all of the coffee_.

Roman pouts, pulling out his phone quickly. He pulls up the picture his aunt had sent him of Princess, and holds it out to Logan. "Look at her, Lolo! She's the cutest thing ever! She's _adorable_!"

"She is cute."

"Come on, Logan. Look into her pretty, sad, pleading big brown eyes, and just _try_ to say no."

Logan sighs, exasperated. He looks down at the puppy on screen, and locks eyes with it. "No."

"Logan, you're a _monster_!"

***

Logan is sitting on the living room couch, staring up at the two picture frames on the wall above the mantle of the fireplace. Each one holds a degree, one Logan's and one Roman's, in general sciences and theatre respectively. They finished their schooling about a year ago, and have since moved in together. Logan has gotten himself a job as a high school science teacher, who teaches primarily chemistry and physics, at the high school in his hometown. Since Roman, as a reputable actor, can find work in most cities, so he'd agreed almost immediately to come with Logan when he'd been invited.

They now live in a small house in a cul-de-sac. The house is quaint and tidy, thanks to Logan. But the decor is well-chosen and coherent, thanks to Roman. It has two levels, an upstairs with their bedroom, bathroom, and Logan's office. Downstairs, is the kitchen, living room, and Roman's art studio. The two don't really need much more than that, however they do have a nice patio out in their backyard.

They've developed a nice little lifestyle here. Whenever possible, Logan will drive Roman to and from work every day, but when he can't, Roman has a bus pass inside his phone case. Roman has perfected the way Logan likes his coffee, it's an artform. He always has it ready for Logan when he comes downstairs after getting dressed. Logan's parents come over for dinner every other Thursday, or occasionally the pair will go over to their house if Logan's parents don't want to make the drive.

They'd settled into a beautiful routine, and Roman wanted to mess it all up.

"Please, Lolo?" Roman asks one evening, as he leans against the counter as seductively as he can manage, hoping that maybe if he looks pretty, Logan will be more likely to agree.

"Why do you even want it so bad?" Logan retorts, refusing to look at him, as he stirs the pasta sauce he's making with a spatula. He swats Roman's hands away as they try to encircle his waist. He will not be bribed.

"I've wanted a dog since I was little!" Roman says, pressing a kiss to the back of Logan's neck. "We have the living conditions to accommodate one, and that was your big concern last time. We can get one from the shelter, so we're helping the community. Best of all, we can even make sure it's a dog that's already trained."

"Stop it. I know what you're doing." Logan says.

"What am I doing, love?" Roman asks, innocently, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders slowly, and pulling him close.

"Your romantic trickery will not work on me." Logan says, squirming out of Roman's embrace, and shoving him away gently. "Now, that's enough. You're going to make me burn dinner. No dog, that's final." But his voice wavers, and the "final" ends up sounding a bit less stern than he'd have liked.

"But _Lolo_ \--"

"Stop it."

" _Babe_ \--"

"I swear to god, Roman."

"Please, _mi amour_ \--"

"God-- Fine! Fine. You're insufferable."

Roman is very pleased with himself, sneaking up from behind and dropping a loving kiss in Logan's hair. "Okay! If you insist."

Logan groans, heading for the pantry. "I need some wine."

***

Roman looks so elated that he might just float away if it weren't for Logan keeping a firm grip on his hand as they strolled through the corridor of their local animal shelter. The man helping them, Emile, is showing them around, introducing them to the various dogs that rush up to the door of their comfortable-looking, well-kept bedrooms to peer at them through the glass doors. Emile assures them that it's because they know that Emile often caves, and gives them more treats than he's supposed to, because they're "just too darned cute!" So, the dogs always try to get him to open their doors.

Emile only stops to show them the dogs that have been pre-trained, as per the pair's request. They've seen quite a few dogs and puppies, all of which Roman immediately fell head over heels in love with, but Logan is keeping him tethered. On a leash, if you will. He wants the decision of which dog to get to happen over a conversation, and there's a lot more that goes into deciding on the best puppy than just it's cuteness factor.

"Oh, I love this next one. He loves people. Just be prepared, he gets a bit excited." Emile laughs, as he stops in front of another dog bedroom. They stop, and Logan and Roman look through the glass. A golden retriever is lying on his bed, surrounded by a bunch of toys, including a soft-looking black stuffed cat. He sees them, and he springs up immediately. He comes bounding up to the glass, pawing at it excitedly, tail wagging back and forth like a locomotive. "This is Patton! Hi, buddy!" Emile says, crouching down, and pretending to boop the dog's nose through the glass, making goggling faces at him.

"He's wearing glasses?" Logan says. It's true, Patton's eyes are big and brown, and filled with wonder, and they're tucked behind a pair of black-framed lenses. They make him look a little dopey, but incredibly cute.

Emile nods. "Yeah. He came to us with terrible far-sightedness. He kept running into all sorts of things, poor guy. We looked into potential laser surgeries, but none were either affordable or applicable for him. So, we made him some corrective little dog glasses. Isn't he just the sweetest thing?"

Patton's tongue hangs out of his mouth, panting with excitement.

"Oh my god, Logan." Roman looks like he actually has stars in his eyes. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yes, Roman. My eyesight is just fine."

Roman kneels beside Emile. The employee shoots him an encouraging smile, "Here, put your hand on the glass."

Roman glances at him curiously, before raising his hand to press it against the glass to the left of Patton. "Patton, high five." Emile says. The dog looks at him, and his eyes smile. He pads over to Roman, and sits back on his hind legs, before raising one of his paws, and resting it on the glass opposite Roman's hand.

"Holy fuck, I'm in love." Roman whispers.

Logan is about to say that Roman's said that with basically every dog they've seen so far, before Emile speaks up. "Would you like to go inside?"

"Would I!" Roman says, jumping up.

Emile's opening the door in seconds. He tells Patton to stay, and the dog leaps to his feet when the door slides open easily. But, the dog stays put, just watching on with awe. Logan is impressed by how well he's taking orders. Roman all but leaps inside, and Logan follows after him. Emile closes the door behind the three of them, and tells Patton he's a good boy. He fishes into his little treat bag that hangs off of his hip, grabbing a little bone-shaped cookie, and offering it to Roman. "You want to give him a treat?"

"Of course." Roman takes the treat, and drops to his knees without reserve. He holds out the treat flat-palmed to the dog, and Patton is quick to relieve him of it.

"This is Roman and Logan." Emile says, apparently talking to the dog. "Do you want to show them your toy? Go get your toy."

Patton seems to understand, tail waving behind him as he bounds over to his dog bed, scooping up a bright blue bouncy ball in his mouth. It squeaks a bit as he bites on it, bringing it back over to them diligently. He drops it in Roman's lap, and watches him expectantly.

"Do you want me to throw it?" Roman picks up the ball in his hand, and watches Patton ready himself for the chase. Even though the room is small, so the ball doesn't go very far, Patton pursues it with incredible enthusiasm. He brings it back in seconds, dropping it back in Roman's lap, and jumping up to lick the side of Roman's face excitedly. "Okay, okay!" Roman laughs, picking it up again, and throwing it once more. Patton's off again, and once more, he brings it back.

Logan stands beside Emile, watching on fondly as his boyfriend and the dog play. He can't help but smile.

"So, uh, what exactly is the adoption procedure here?" Logan asks.

Emile's eyes light up. "Oh, it's easy, really. Paperwork, just need to ensure you have a permanent place of residence, things like that." He says, eyes sparkling. "Did Pat win you over?"

"Just look at them. I think Roman would walk out on me before we walked out of here without him."

Emile laughs lightly. "Good, this guy's been waiting for a home. He's great for you two."

"I can't help but wonder why he hasn't been adopted yet?" Logan asks.

Then, Emile's expression turns a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I was just about to-- You see, Patton kind of comes with a bit of extra commitment."

Logan frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, Patton sort of... adopted a kitten during his stay here?" Emile tries to explain. "The two are best friends, and Patton refuses to go anywhere without him. You'd have to take them both." He points over towards Patton's bed, and Logan sees a small black mound of a small cat, sitting bolt upright amongst the toys. Logan had seen it before, but just assumed that it's a stuffed animal. But it is now making eye contact with him. Sleek black fur, and bright eyes watching him. "This is Virgil. He's a bit of a scaredy cat. So, if he hisses at you, it's best you back off. He's not really, um, a big fan of people."

Logan slowly begins to approach him, trying to recall everything he'd learned about animal behaviour in his psych classes. His boyfriend doesn't see him go, too preoccupied with tussling with Patton by the door. Logan makes the effort to stay relaxed, blinking lots to assure Virgil that he's not trying to intimidate him. He gets closer, and ends up sitting down about two feet from the dog bed. He sits cross legged, and Emile hands him a toy. It's a mouse plushie that rattles a bit when it moves. Logan holds it with one hand, and gets distracted when Roman calls out to him.

"Logan, oh, can we keep him?"

"We'll see." Logan says, but he can't help but smile as he sees Patton licking Roman's face over and over, and the sight of his boyfriend laughing and trying to decide if he's pushing the dog off or pulling him into a bone-crushing hug is very endearing.

Logan almost jumps as he feels something brush his leg. He looks down, to see Virgil, the kitten, clambering up into his lap. He's not paying attention to Logan at all, instead pawing at the mouse in his hand. "Oh, hello there." Logan says softly. It's soft enough that Roman doesn't hear him, but Emile does. He looks at Logan in surprise.

"Is everything alright?" Logan asks.

Emile's smile is growing wider by the second. "It's just... I've never seen him get that close to someone before. Especially that fast."

Logan hesitantly thumbs between Virgil's ears, before running his hand down his back, over his soft fur. He watches as Virgil arches into it, tail raising to curve around Logan's wrist. He does it again, and Virgil looks up at him. The anxiousness is visible through the cat's eyes, making it through any communication barrier. Logan's smile is small, and he's careful when petting him again. Virgil watches him closely, before deciding he's okay with it. He kneads his paws into Logan's leg for a moment, before settling down into a lying position, curling up in Logan's lap contently.

"Logan, what..?" Logan looks up, to see Roman gaping at him. Emile quickly explains the scenario to Roman, and Patton tries to figure out why Roman's stopped his belly rub. Patton rolls over, straightening up, and then catching sight of Virgil in Logan's lap. The dog's eyes light up excitedly, and he runs over to the others, pouncing on them happily. Because, of course, Patton wants in on the cuddles.

This startles Virgil, and he scrambles away, back into his corner, hissing at Patton. The retriever looks guilty, and whimpers apologetically. Virgil seems to forgive him, relaxing a bit, but staying tucked in his corner.

Roman moves to kneel in front of Logan, looking over to the nervous cat. He waves at it, trying to appear friendly. Logan reaches out to Virgil, picking him up carefully. Virgil lets himself be lifted reluctantly, and Logan tucks an arm under him supportively. Logan glances up at his boyfriend. "Okay, now hold your fingers together, and move your hand towards him slowly. It makes them more at ease when they can see you coming, and they're prepared for you to touch them. Let him approach you once you get close enough." Logan resites, grateful he'd taken those extra classes in university.

Roman does as he's told, holding out a hand towards the cat, pausing once he's close. Virgil watches him for a moment, but does nothing. So, Logan nods, and Roman scratches him lightly behind the ears. Virgil decides to tolerate it, bending his ears forward to accommodate.

"Should I get their carriers ready?" Emile's voice comes from behind them.

"Not yet," Logan says. "We have to discuss--"

"What is there to discuss, Logan?" Roman asks, in disbelief. He turns to Emile, and nods, rolling his eyes.

"Well, this is a whole extra pet than we agreed on." Logan protests. "That's one-hundred-percent more animals than we talked about."

"Are you serious? He loves you!" Roman says.

"Roman--"

Roman cuts him off, as he turns to Emile once more. "Thanks, the carriers sound like a good idea. Give me a moment to talk some sense into my boyfriend."

Emile smiles, amused. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Needless to say, Roman was no help with the paperwork, and they ended up leaving with two pet carriers in hand.

"Lolo, we're going to be pet parents!" Roman says excitedly, as they carefully secure the carriers in the back seat of their car.

"Yes," Logan says with a sigh, hiding his smile from Roman. "I suppose we are."


	2. Part Two

Then, of course, they get into all sorts of shenanigans.

Virgil and Roman quickly establish a rivalry. Virgil is always knocking over his painting supplies, and other spiteful acts of the sort. There are too many times now where Logan will hear Roman head into his studio from upstairs in his office, and there will be a moment of silence, before Roman will shout: " _Goddamn CAT!"_

***

Patton really wants to help Logan with cooking. He keeps padding into the kitchen when he smells dinner on the stove. There's more than one occasion, where Patton accidentally knocks the food that Logan's trying to prepare onto the floor, because he's just trying to help him. Logan always scolds him, but never can be angry for long. He just cleans it up and starts over every time, and shoos Patton from the kitchen with half-hearted reprimands.

***

Logan works late, he's marking lab write-ups and quizzes late into the night, lesson planning long after his boyfriend has gone to bed. Patton always runs around tons, and tuckers himself out around eight-thirty, and he's the one who's asleep before all of them. But Virgil is up at night a lot of the time, and he often comes to find Logan in his office past midnight. He nudges Logan's foot with his nose, and Logan reaches down to pet him absentmindedly. Virgil won't be satisfied, and will continue to pester him until Logan picks him up, and sits him on his lap. From there, Virgil jumps up onto Logan's keyboard, lying across it to prevent Logan from typing.

"Virgil, I'm working." Logan says, trying to push the cat off of his laptop. The cat just looks at him. Logan sighs. "I know, I know. I just have to finish this. Then I'm going to bed, I promise."

Virgil stares at him, stubborn and unmoving.

"Fine, fine. Okay." Logan says, pushing his chair back, and standing. Virgil then rolls over slowly, sticking his feet straight up in the air, and causing a jumble of random text to appear on Logan's screen. He looks at Logan expectantly, and obviously a little smug. Logan laughs breathlessly, shaking his head. He scratches Virgil's stomach, before snaking his hands under him, lifting the cat into his arms, and closing his laptop lid. "Come on, you. Let's go to bed, hm?"

Virgil just purrs happily in response, nuzzling into Logan's arms.

***

Sometimes, when Patton wakes up before them, he decides that the others should be awake too. He'll pounce on them in the early morning to wake them up, rolling around excitedly on top of the blankets until Roman will mumble incoherently and Logan will reach blindly for his glasses.

"Padre, it's a Saturday," Roman will mutter. "i.e. time to sleep in."

But of course, Patton just wants to play, and had the patience of a five-year-old in a line at Disneyland. He will paw at them restlessly until they're both sitting up, having given up on trying to go back to sleep.

***

Logan takes Patton on morning walks on weekdays. He likes taking the dog out before work, and they'll walk side by side, greeting neighbours politely. Patton will yip at birds and anything that he thinks he can befriend as they go, and he may venture away from time to time, but for the most part, he's good at staying by Logan's side.

That is, except on the summer mornings, when Patton will see the ice cream truck drive by.

He'll take off after it, barking enthusiastically along with the music jingle it plays as he chases it. Poor Logan will be dragged along behind him, stumbling down the road, shouting for Patton to stop. "You're a dog! You can't even _have_ ice cream!"

***

Roman's arm is stretched over the back of the couch, and Logan's tucked under it. They're watching Cosmos, a scientific show on Netflix hosted by Neil DeGrasse Tyson, that Logan just _loves_. He watches on with fascination, but they always have to pause multiple times every episode so that Logan can re-explain the concepts to Roman, who nods blankly.

He still doesn't get it.

But, he doesn't mind not understanding, because he would rather watch Logan, who looks like a child on Christmas morning, than the television anyway.

Virgil comes into the room, catching sight of his people. He meows to get their attention, waddling towards them timidly. "Hey, Virgey!" Roman greets, as Virgil jumps up onto the couch. Sometimes, Virgil likes to come sit with Logan when they're watching T.V.

But, today, Virgil seems tentative. He's on Roman's side of the couch, and he climbs up onto Roman's lap, and starts to head for Logan. But then he stops, and kneads his paws into Roman's leg indecisively. Then, for the first time ever, he slowly nestles himself into Roman's lap, and closes his eyes.

"Oh my god." Roman breathes.

"Hm? What?" Logan asks, distracted by the show.

"Logan, look." Roman whispers on bated breath, every muscle in his body tensing in order to not move, trying not to scare the cat away.

Logan pauses the show, and looks over at his boyfriend. "What-- Oh." He says, catching sight of Virgil, who's now dozing peacefully in Roman's lap, and Roman's watching the cat with eyes as wide as saucers. "Is this a truce between you, then?"

"I don't know." Roman holds his breath.

"Roman, it's okay." Logan says, amused. "You look like you're going to cry."

"Would you blame me if I did?"

***

Logan doesn't know how Roman managed to convince him.

Actually, yes he does. He did it the same way he always does, by peppering Logan with kisses and asking "please?" over and over until finally Logan gives in. Just as Logan always does.

Roman had needed a dog for his show. His scene partner is supposed to have a dog, and he had, of course, immediately offered up Patton as an option before even thinking it all the way through. The production team ended up taking him up on it, and then Roman had gone about the task of convincing Logan, which took way less effort than Logan would have liked.

So, here Logan is, standing outside of his car by the stage door, dropping off Roman and Patton for their opening night. He has his ticket in his wallet, and he's going to head around front pretty soon after this.

"Good luck tonight." Logan says, taking Roman's hand in his own.

"Again, it's break a leg, nerd." Roman says, rolling his eyes, but his smile is fond. "But thank you."

Logan presses a bag of supplies into Roman's free hand. "I've packed you both water and snacks. Patton's leash is in there too, along with extra treats to keep him happy. There's also throat lozenges just in case you--"

"Logan, Logan." Roman cuts him off, squeezing his hand assuringly. "Thank you, that's very thoughtful. We'll be fine. We'll see you after, okay?"

Logan takes a deep breath. "Right. Okay, I'll see you after. You'll be wonderful." Logan says, kissing both of his boys atop the head in parting and good luck, waving at them as he climbs back into his car.

_***_

There's a stray cat in their cul-de-sac, who strolls around through the neighbourhood. He has a scar over his left eye, he's a bit scruffy, and has piercing yellow eyes.

Virgil hates him.

They two will stand off on either side of the bay window, hissing for minutes at a time. Roman always has to come and wrestle Virgil away from the window when he finds them glaring at each other through the glass. Once, Patton gets there first, and he stands over Virgil, and barks defensively at the other cat. No one touches his son.

***

There's barking from downstairs. Logan stirs in his sleep, blinking bleary eyes in the darkness as he tries to comprehend what's happening.

Patton needs to be let out.

So, Logan hits Roman blindly. "Let Patton out." He mumbles, voice laced with sleep.

Roman groans. "I did it last time."

Logan closes his eyes. "Shut up, it's your turn."

"It's _always_ my turn."

" _You're_ the one who wanted a dog." Logan just rolls over, and falls back asleep.

So, yet again, it's Roman who stumbles downstairs, and lets Patton into the backyard. He stands and waits for him, falling asleep against the doorframe as he struggles to stay on his feet. Patton will make sure to rub his head on Roman's leg appreciatively afterwards on their way back upstairs.

***

Virgil is a smart cat. He really is. But, he's also incredibly devious. So, he finds some... _fun_ things to do when his people are out of the house.

One of such activities is flushing the toilet.

He perches on the bathroom counter, and swats at the handle until he can get it to lower all the way. Then he'll watch in a trance as the water swirls around and around.

Then, he figures out that if he knocks things into the toilet, and _then_ presses the handle, that the object will disappear. Eventually, he starts getting Patton in on the fun. Patton will run all over the house, finding various objects for Virgil to flush. He'll drop it in the bowl, and then watch alongside his best friend as the water swirls around and around.

Logan and Roman can't figure out why their things keep disappearing.

Until one morning, when Logan is making breakfast, and he hears Roman shout from upstairs: _"Why the fuck is my hairbrush in the toilet!?"_

They had to start closing the bathroom doors when they left in the mornings.

***

Logan is sitting at his desk at work, connecting his computer to the SMART Board. He's rambling on to his chemistry students about flame colours as he tries to pull up a recording of an experiment that illustrates the topic. He looks up at his students as he talks, and notices a hand raised. He calls on them. "Yes?"

"Sorry, this doesn't have anything to do with science, but who's in your background?"

Logan frowns. "I'm sorry?" He looks towards the SMART Board, and sees that his computer is now projecting his desktop onto the larger screen. The background image is a picture that Logan had taken over the winter holidays. It's Roman on their back patio, with his cheeks pinkened from the cold wind, with a red winter jacket on, and an arm looped around Patton, a radiant smile on his face. The dog is watching the snow with captured wonder. Virgil is there too, clinging to Roman's jacket with a fearful look in his eyes, like he's scared the snow is going to jump out at him. It's probably one of Logan's single favourite pictures he's ever taken.

Logan smiles at it fondly. "Oh, that's my partner, Roman. This is our dog, Patton, and our cat, Virgil."

"Mr. Sanders has pets, _really_?"

Logan laughs. "I know, I never thought I'd get them either. But I care for them all very deeply."

He looks at the image for a moment longer, just allowing himself to be captivated by it. Then, he shakes his head. "Now, then. On with the lesson."


End file.
